marathongamefandomcom-20200214-history
Waterloo Waterpark (Level)
Waterloo Waterpark is the first level in Marathon 2: Durandal. It is the first level of Lh'owon, the first chapter of the game. WARNING: This article contains some spoilers. Synopsis You have just arrived on Lh'owon, the homeworld of the S'pht, with a group of five BOBs. The first terminal you come to is a message from Durandal, explaining that you have just come out of stasis, but he refuses to tell you why you were in stasis and why you're missing your weapons. He orders you to install two Uplink Chips in Pfhor terminals so he can access their data network, while he carries out an orbital bombardment to keep the Pfhor occupied. Walkthough Proceed through the area until you find two panels that are missing chips; you can hear them because of the electrical humming they make. When you approach them, the Uplink chips will teleport in. Walk over them to pick them up, and press the action key to install them on the panels. In this area, there is also a message from the Pfhor Garrison Commander to the Commander Station, saying that the water purification system is malfunctioning because it had been hit by the bombardment, and ordering three drones be sent to make repairs. Once both chips are installed, return to the first terminal. There, Durandal explains that it has been seventeen years since the attack on the UESC Marathon, and that he has since been searching for Lh'owon -- the S'pht's home planet -- trying to find a weapon to use against the Pfhor. You are then teleported to The Slings & Arrows of Outrageous Fortune. Secrets *On the back of the switch above the left-hand pool is another switch. Hitting this switch will open a door in the larger pool room (mentioned below). *On the center of the left wall of the left-hand pool is a secret door (from a distance it appears darker than the surrounding walls) that will open to reveal a second door, which is opened as stated above. This passage leads into the large pool room. Across from this corridor is a switch that will lower (or raise) the water level in the room. To left of the corridor, under the water, is an oxygen panel as well as a switch that will activate an elevator (right by the switch) that will take you out of the water and back into the pool room. The other passages in the pool room come from other secret areas. *If you can get onto the ledge of the farthest 'minipool' in the left-hand pool room, there is an automatic elevator in the minipool that will raise you high enough to open and enter a secret door on the back wall of the room that will lead to some ammo and to the 'shadow' room discussed below. (The door can also be opened before using the elevator if you're in the right place.) *The shadow room, mentioned above, is the room with a light source on the wall that casts interesting shadows on the wall of the room. The opening that is out of reach comes from the above secret. Also, in the back corner of the room is another secret door that will lead to an elevator. At the top of this elevator are some passages: one leads to the large pool room, another leads to the shotgun and ammo for it and which finally leads back into the pool room. *The Windows 95 http://forums.bungie.org/story/?read=64448http://marathon.bungie.org/story/win95m2/win95m2page2.html version contains an extra secret that can be accessed from the pool in one of the uplink rooms. In this pool there is an underwater passageway that leads to one of the big water pools. Swimming up the cascade it is possible to access to a secret area. Enemies * Pfhor Minor * Pfhor Major * Pfhor Projectile Minor * Drone Minor Terminals * *ehhg.431.4122// Sources Marathon 2: Durandal - Level 1: Waterloo Waterpark References Category:Marathon 2 Levels